Hey, Hey Thomas!
Hey, Hey Thomas! is a song from the seventeenth season. It was performed by Mike Ferfolia and composed by Eggplant LF. Lyrics :Hey, hey Thomas, moving down the branch line :Around that corner, rolling on the tracks :It's great to see you heaving and happily hauling :It won't be long until you are back :We're on our way we have our fare :Down to the station, the engines are all there :Every day there's so much to do :Hey, hey Thomas we know that you'll pull through :Kevin, Victor, fixing broken engines :In the Steamworks friends to everyone :Great to see the Steam Team are happily hooting :The strongest engine, hauling all those tonnes :We're on our way we have our fare :Down to the station, the engines are all there :Every day there's so much to do :Hey, hey Thomas we know that you'll pull through :All the trains are on time :The station is near :Here they come, here come the engines :All right :Hey, hey Percy, delivering the mail :Snow or rain, we know that you won't fail :It's great to know you're coming, we're counting on you :Every day, our mail gets through :We're on our way we have our fare :Down to the station, the engines are all there :Every day there's so much to do :Hey, hey Thomas we know that you'll pull through Audio Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff * Stephen * Caitlin * Porter * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Paxton * Stafford * Winston * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Victor * Luke * Millie * Bertie * Cranky * Kevin * Merrick * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Farmer McColl * Sir Robert Norramby * Some Children Episodes * King of the Railway * Kevin's Cranky Friend * Scruff's Makeover * Wayward Winston * Gordon Runs Dry * Calm Down Caitlin * Steamie Stafford * Henry's Hero * Luke's New Friend * The Switch * Not Now, Charlie! * The Lost Puff * Percy's Lucky Day * Away From the Sea * Gone Fishing * The Afternoon Tea Express * The Smelly Kipper * No More Mr Nice Engine * Thomas' Shortcut Releases This song has been featured on: * The Thomas Way (US only) * Engines to the Rescue * Dinos and Discoveries Gallery File:SteamieStafford15.png File:Thomas'Shortcut23.png File:Thomas'Shortcut100.png File:SteamieStafford53.png File:AwayFromTheSea82.png File:Luke'sNewFriend87.png File:GordonRunsDry40.png File:SteamieStafford6.png File:SteamieStafford48.png File:TheLostPuff22.png File:Thomas'Shortcut50.png File:Thomas'Shortcut20.png File:Thomas'Shortcut97.png File:Thomas'Shortcut52.png File:GordonRunsDry3.png File:Thomas'Shortcut47.png File:Thomas'Shortcut11.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine79.png File:GoneFishing(episode)11.png File:KingoftheRailway178.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress49.png File:KingoftheRailway184.png File:Thomas'Shortcut38.png File:Thomas'Shortcut13.png File:KingoftheRailway150.png File:KingoftheRailway64.png File:KingoftheRailway116.png File:SteamieStafford7.png File:Thomas'Shortcut107.png File:WaywardWinston30.png File:KingoftheRailway138.png File:AwayFromtheSea7.png File:GoneFishing(episode)28.png File:CalmDownCaitlin58.png File:KingoftheRailway408.png File:Scruff'sMakeover18.png File:Scruff'sMakeover10.png File:TheLostPuff64.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend19.png File:GordonRunsDry55.png File:Henry'sHero68.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress36.png File:SteamieStafford9.png File:AwayFromtheSea8.png File:WaywardWinston49.png File:TheSwitch43.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress79.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress55.png File:GordonRunsDry1.png File:GordonRunsDry2.png File:Thomas'Shortcut46.png File:TheLostPuff6.png File:GoneFishing(episode)69.png File:GoneFishing(episode)1.png File:GordonRunsDry56.png File:SteamieStafford17.png File:KingoftheRailway40.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine93.png File:Thomas'Shortcut103.png File:GoneFishing(episode)30.png File:Henry'sHero59.png File:GordonRunsDry20.png File:GordonRunsDry21.png File:SteamieStafford22.png File:TheLostPuff51.png File:TheSmellyKipper59.png File:TheSwitch4.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay44.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay41.png File:KingoftheRailway270.png File:KingoftheRailway232.png File:SteamieStafford16.png File:SteamieStafford43.png File:Luke'sNewFriend41.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend7.png File:TheLostPuff55.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress97.png File:CalmDownCaitlin15.png File:NotNow,Charlie!78.png File:NotNow,Charlie!45.png File:Luke'sNewFriend68.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend22.png File:WaywardWinston50.png Music Video File:Hey, Hey Thomas! - Music Video Category:Songs